


Hardly

by lirin



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Set during Leverage Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: There's a stranger at Leverage Headquarters.





	Hardly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



"Ex-girlfriend?" Hardison asks. There's an unfamiliar brunette in the back office, despite the _Leverage Personnel Only_ sign.

"Hardly," Eliot says.

"She out of your league?"

Eliot snorts at that. The woman has no reaction at all, which brings Hardison to theory #2: some kind of agent.

"You staying here long?" he asks.

She ignores him. "There's an incident in Bratislava," she says. "The Avengers are—otherwise occupied. We can fly you out…"

Eliot shakes his head. "I have a team now. I can't leave them."

" _Avengers_?" Hardison hisses once the door shuts behind her.

"Long story" is Eliot's only reply.


End file.
